


Glasgow Scale

by MeetTheTank



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Ascended conciousness, Childhood's Beginning Ending, F/M, It's a present and they like it soooooo yay i guess, It's....weird, Lots of cum i guess, My dumb horny friend made me do this, Other, Sex with eldrich monsters, Tentacles, This is the most bizzare thing i've ever writen, Vaginal Sex, bloodborne au, soft vore???????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetTheTank/pseuds/MeetTheTank
Summary: Disclaimer!!!!!!: If you are not Axely/CallMeAxely/Arisoto/whatever other usernames you use, this is going to be very confusing and borderline frightening.One of the 3 endings of a Bloodborne AU Axe and I have been working on for some time. She chose this option over another equally strange option so here we are. With tentacles. Consider it a preview of something that might be to come. Or consider it my downward spiral into the weird shit.Happy Birthday you dumb horny rat.





	Glasgow Scale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariosto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariosto/gifts).



> Well I warned you.

2B awakens with a deafening ring in her ears and the world spinning. The most she can make out is the faint howl of some distant beast. Bracing her arms against the dirt, she tries to force herself into a sitting position, but the effort alone almost makes her vomit. Her body feels...odd. Tense and aching, as if she had been lying there for hours. Something pulls at her mind, demanding her attention, but she ignores it to focus on at least sitting up without emptying her stomach. One step at a time.

Her muscles coil as she shoves herself upright, but the she misjudges how much power lies within her and almost falls over again. She steadies herself as best she can and tries to make sense of her surroundings.

The towering spires of central Yharnam tower far above her, giving her just a peak of the full moon hanging low in the west. The air is surprisingly fresh for being this far below the city, a small breeze rustles the dogwood trees that frame a stone path. A familiar yet strange structure stands behind her. The Hunter’s Workshop, not the well maintained dream, but its dilapidated sister in the waking world. An odd feeling brews in the depths of her chest. She’s been here before. With…

Where is he.

Flashes of memory both carnal and bittersweet overwhelm 2B. Their desperate embrace at this very workshop fills her chest with warmth, longing.

_Hunger._

She needs to find 9S.

2B forces herself to her feet, wavering only the slightest moment before charging ahead into the workshop with little regard to her own safety. The heavy mahogany door splinters beneath her power, flying from its rusty hinges into the night. Just as before, the small abode lies baren save for rotting books in a language unknown to her and a few trinkets.

A growl bubbles in her chest. A horrid beastly sound that she registers as perfectly natural. She grinds her teeth together, frustration pulling at the already tense muscles of her chest and arms. She lashes out a decorative wooden column, raking her claws across its intricate designs. The decaying wood peels away like soft flesh and it feels so good that she does it a second time.

Claws scrape at the thick skin around the scar on her throat, a riotous energy coursing through her veins that pushes her to simply act, to do something anything to release it. The only thing that fights for her attention is the rising panic of not being able to find her companion.

2B remembers….what does she remember….

They had come back from the laboratories, back to the dream engulfed in flames. The old man offered them a choice, to die in the dream and live in the waking world. A chance to forget, a chance at a new life away from the beasts and blood. They refused. They fought and killed the old man, freeing him from his duties. Then…

That thing...that baneful presence that lingered over the dream, the old man, and the city of Yharnam itself, descended from the moon. It attempted to take him from her so she fought. They fought with aching bones, torn muscles, and frenzied minds. She remembers him chanting at it, screaming in a language she couldn’t comprehend. She remembers the flesh that tastes of nothing and brittle bones cracking between her jaws. She remembers the way its mind probes at hers, trying to find purchase and tear it asunder.

She remembers standing above its corpse, howling while he writhes in the field of glowing lilies with foam bubbling up from his throat.

And now she’s here in the waking world, her body about to burst at the seams and 9S nowhere to be found.

A growl grows to a snarl and culminates in a deafening roar that tears at the inside of her throat. If it didn’t sound as warped and unholy as it did, it might have almost been mournful. The air itself crackles with tiny bolts of lightning that spark from her curled fists. Her muscles strain against her clothes that suddenly feel far too small for her. The wicked surgical scars that make up her patchwork body ache and burn as if they’re being pulled apart. Frantic puffs of steam escape her jaws with each heaving breath she takes.

Another roar beings to swell within her when a calm voice reaches out and into her mind.

_2B…_

His voice envelops her like a physical object, like the calming weight of a blanket on a cold night. It fills her body and mind, and all but drags her back outside, drunkenly reeling off his voice alone. She steadies herself on whatever her claws can grab onto, her broad shoulders cracking the wooden door frame as she slams into it. Has she gotten bigger?

There’s a shadowy, slender figure in the fog waiting for her outside. Instincts drive her to the defensive, her lips curling back to expose wild fangs.

_“2B...It’s me.”_

Naked as the day he was born, 9S steps out of the fog. He holds his hands out to her as one would calm a frightened dog and smiles at her. His eyes, once an icy blue, now glow a deep blue and bathe his pale body in a dim light.

A quiet, choked sob escapes 2B as she rushes at him, easily overtaking his much smaller body in her arms. She presses her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his scent as she whines and sobs onto him. Even though his arms are too small to properly embrace her in return, she feels him all around her. She feels the pressure of arms squeezing her as she does to him, the warmth of his embrace, and his thin hands rubbing at her back.

“You’re...okay…” She says in a guttural voice that she doesn’t recognize as her own.

_“No…”_ 9S responds, his voice airy, ethereal, yet powerful enough to resonate in her skull, _“You feel it, don’t you? I’m so...So much more.”_

His form shifts in her eyes. A brief glimpse of the truth at his decision. Behind the pale young man lies a writhing, shifting mass of a creature. Featureless limbs extend far above the central body, swaying in the breeze and glistening in the moonlight while two skeletal arms coated with a thin layer of flesh support the weight of the upright portion. Just as quickly as it enters her vision, it vanishes, but the afterimage lingers a moment longer, dredging memories of the thing beyond the moon back to the surface.

_“We defeated a Great One, a real one.”_ He says, his voice filling every corner of her mind, _“We found the paleblood, and now…”_

9S presses his hand, his real hand, to her chest. Just above her heart.

_“Do you feel how strong you are now.”_

2B pulls away from him to examine herself. She had been mistaken when she assumed 9S was smaller, when in actuality she was much bigger. She looms over his human projection, probably about eight feet tall by her crude estimation. A strange energy deep within her crackles like great bolts of lightning, some of them manifesting physically around her as small sparks, with her body acting as both a conduit and a bulwark to this unknown power. 9S is was right, she feels strong. Unnaturally strong. Simply clenching her fists is enough for her muscles to bulge and tear at the clothes on her back. The deeper she looks within herself, the more snarling voices reach out to her, calling for her to let them loose. This wasn’t the same as the bloodlust she had spent so long fearing she would succumb to, no she was in full control of this power. Thousands of beasts waiting just beneath her skin for her to tap into their rage, their hunger. Her beasthood now fully ingrained within her person, pushing her beyond the abilities of both man and beast to heights she could have only imagined.

2B exhales a long puff of steam, and when she opens her eyes again they shine the bright red of the countless beasts she had torn apart in the night.

“9S…” she growls.

A tendril she cannot perceive snakes up her arm and caresses her cheek. It’s chilling yet strangely pleasant. She leans into the touch, yearning for more. To be closer to him. 9S’ hand slides against her waist and she is sure he feels the same. The growling within her turns to roaring, screaming at her to throw herself at him and crush him beneath her. To mold their bodies together until they unsure where the other begins. 9S’ lips quirk upwards just a tad, as if sensing her tension.

“I…I’m...I want…”

9S laughs, a low rumbling sound that fills the air as if it were a physical object, _“I know…I can feel it…”_ The projection of his pale body presses close to her, practically molding to her, _“Your power...it’s intoxicating.”_

His thin hands splay across her stomach, tracing the outlines of rippling muscles moving with each labored breath. 2B’s hands easily grasp his arm, her fingers curling around his bicep with room to spare. Another low growl resonates within her chest, but before it can surface properly 9S raises himself up and quiets her snarls with a kiss.

It’s as if a switch is flipped inside her. The roars of beasts quiet and are replaced by gentle whispering. She can feel but not see the presence of 9S’ tendrils coiling around her, pressing their bodies closer together. They mirror the subtle movements of his mouth against hers, sliding and writhing in time with his lips, his tongue. Their movements are almost graceful, ethereal even. One shifts beneath her worn shirt and follows the contours of her back and up the back of her neck. 2B’s whole body rumbles with a half growl, half moan that elicits a soft laugh from 9S.

_“You don’t have to worry about breaking me this time…”_ 9S whispers right into her ear, earning another groan in response, _“Let go...be your true self.”_

2B almost roars as an invisible tendril glides across a particularly sensitive part of her neck, just above her windpipe. Not content with her submissive position, she all but lunges forward into a powerful kiss. She expects 9S’ frail body to topple for a moment, but with his new strength he remains unmoved and meets her with equal force. Her body is lifted by the tentacles that flicker in and out of her hazy vision, along with 9S’ body. Though, if she’s being honest with herself, she doesn’t care. She just wants him, to feel him, to be close to him…

And she doesn’t have to reign herself in.

Even though 9S is now much stronger than her on a metaphysical level, 2B still overpowers him in their kiss. In the back of her mind, the quieter more rational part understands that he’s most likely letting this happen. But the near feral desires driving her actions demand she be in full control, that she have complete dominance over him. Her teeth snag his lower lip in their beastly grip, drawing a small but delicious bit of blood that threatens to make her drunk with the scent alone. Its taste is both sharp as metal but decadently sweet to the point where she unabashedly moans and forces her tongue in his mouth just to have more.

9S lets out a sharp moan that’s quickly muffled by 2B. He eagerly lets her ravage his mouth. Where his new body is cool, bordering on frigid, hers is boiling hot. Everything about her exudes energy and power so overwhelming he can’t help but submit. He sets her back down on the earth, and pulls her down on top of him. He marvels at his own strength, to pull this monstrosity of a woman in any direction, though only to have her on top of him is a bit of irony he can’t help but smile at.

Despite his new submissive position, 9S is still very much in control by virtue of the sheer number of limbs he now possesses. They slide along 2B’s body, memorising every curve and binding her in them. She doesn’t struggle against them, in fact she welcomes the overwhelming sensation of cold even through her clothes. A desperate whine reverberates against the tendril that slides against her mouth. She needs them on her skin, all over her….inside her.

The moment one of 9S’ tentacles slips beneath her shirt and touches the bare skin of her stomach, a jolt of electricity sends tremors up her body and that manifests into physical sparks around her. The sparks travel up his tendrils and throughout his amorphous body and break his concentration enough for his projected form to waver. Not that 2B seems to mind at all, she grinds down on him with strained growls that match his own.

2B’s hands leave his body, what she perceives is his body, to rip and tear at the thin cloth of her shirt. The moment her skin is exposed to the cool night air thin trails of steam rise from her shoulders and chest. With each strained breath more clouds of heated air rise and disappear into nothing. The only reprieve she gets from the searing heat swelling within her is 9S, his true form acting like a great basin of icy seawater washing over her.

She truly looks the part of a beast now. Her shirt barely clinging to the heaving muscles of her shoulders, her near rabid movements, the way her fangs gnash together as she tries to contain the more lewd noises that roil in her throat like acid. She knows what he’s doing to her, she knows that he can see where exactly to touch with those frigid invisible tendrils to make her like putty in his grip. The beasts within her fight to gain control, but the last shred of her human mind clings to the intimacy of it all.

One of the tendrils wraps around her breast, tracing over the hideous scar that cleaves her chest in two in the same motion. The others mimic the motion on the various lines of marred tissue, over the patches of skin she isn’t sure is her own. A crude, hasty repeat of what had transpired in this same spot hours ago. Or was it days? Months? It didn’t matter.

His name escapes 2B, not the title granted him by the Church, but the name she gave him. A name meant to give him a bit of humanity stolen from him, now describes something far beyond humanity. She gazes down at the young man who was once so sick he nearly died in her arms more than once, but his human projection is long gone, unable to hold his concentration any longer. This is him now, this writhing amorphous mass with barely a shred of his former self remaining. This is him.

Her Nines.

Hers, and hers alone.

A lone thin tentacle slips beneath the waistband of her ruined pants and breaks 2B from her thoughts. The sudden coolness gliding over her hips and much more sensitive areas gains a sharp gasp from her. A low rumbling sound echoes in her head, inhuman but still distinctly Nines. She growls and bares her teeth in response, long done with this teasing. The hunger claws at her stomach more fervently, demanding more and more from him.

To taunt her further a tendril slides over her mouth, muffling her cries of frustration and pleasure. He laughs at her, a sound that rattles in her brain with an innocence ill befitting of this situation. Out of reflex she sinks her teeth into the meat of the tendril, but quickly recoils when the sweet taste of paleblood hits her tongue.

“S...Sorr….I”m sorry…” she growls.

_“It’s alright.”_ 9S says, his voice unwavering, _“It didn’t hurt. In fact…”_

9S presses the wounded limb to her lips, the tip of it just sliding past her teeth. Again the intoxicating heady taste of paleblood overwhelms 2B, but instead of recoiling in shame, she laps at the seeping wound. An ache in her stomach tugs at her senses so she sucks at the bite, drinking deeply of 9S’ forbidden blood. It flows like water and tastes of something she struggles to describe.

2B had been denied the finer delicacies in her life, but she imagines that even the most expensive sweets or delicately cut meats could not even begin to compare to paleblood. It’s so much colder than she expected it to be, yet heat pools in her gut like a brandy. It fills her, satiates her in a way no flesh has before.

But it’s not enough…

She sinks her teeth into 9S’ soft flesh once again, this time with all her restraint gone from her mind. The sensation of more creamy blood flowing rapidly into her mouth triggers the primal instinct to tear flesh from bone. She wrenches her head from side to side until a sizeable chunk comes loose in her maw.

The flesh itself tastes even sweeter.

9S makes a sharp noise, reminiscent of a squeal of pleasure. The tendrils lavishing her hips and legs spasm in delight. 2B doesn’t quite understand why he reacts this way, but she takes another bite regardless.

Once he regains himself 9S focuses all of his attention and as many of his limbs as can fit onto her lower body. Memorizing every muscle, dipping into each crevice and curve. From her waist down not one sliver of her marred skin can be seen, covered entirely by his tendrils and body. He rises up, pulling her with him and lying on top of her. At first he worries that he’s crushing 2B under his weight, but it seems to be exactly what she wanted judging by the way she moans around the half eaten tendril in her mouth. She takes bite after bite of his flesh, so much so that for a moment 9S worries that she might eat the whole thing. He distracts her from her impromptu meal by just barely brushing against her folds with one of his smaller tendrils.

2B cries out at the sudden contact, the sound turning into a low roar as she eases into 9S’ alien touch. The contrast of the cool limb on contact with her unbearable heat sets of a wonderful electric reaction that shoots up her spine. She throws her head back against the grass and howls as the tendril slides inside of her. It twists and writhes within her, gingerly teasing and caressing the pulsing ridges that draws the thin tentacle further inside.

As satisfying as it is for 9S to see this powerful creature moaning and sprawled out on the ground beneath him, it isn’t enough. He needs to satiate a primal urge that pulls at his infinite yet infant consciousness. He recalls what he read while he was still an ignorant human, while he was confined to the basest of planes.

All Great Ones desire children….

Ah… He understands now, what this horrid ache is.

A pathetic whimper escapes 2B when the tendril leaves her. The harsh feeling of emptiness in its wake makes her squirm towards the trail of coldness it leaves in its wake. She glances down but with 9S’ new form on top of her, her view is obscured by him. He lifts himself up a little on impossibly thin arms, one of them reaching out to cup her cheek in his skeletal hand. As he hums an eldritch tune that rings sweetly in her ears, he shifts his misshapen body forward ever so slightly. Just enough that something hard and cold presses against her thighs. There’s no mistaking what it is, based on its position and the moist trail it leaves as it slides closer to her folds.

2B latches on to 9S’ for support. With only one previous encounter being her entire frame of reference, this wild deviation from her norm is a bit frightening. She trusts 9S, of course, but not being able to see past the mass of tentacles and his body covering past her navel puts her a bit on edge. Then again, it adds to the excitement in ways she hadn’t considered before. Again, 9S’ cock presses up against her folds, the tip just barely sliding in. Her teeth clamp down on her lower lip to suppress a lewd whimper.

“Ni-...Nines please…”

With a unearthly chuckle, the new god answers his first prayer by sliding his strange new cock into 2B with agonizing slowness. It’s bizarre textures and surprising girth make her and 9S both shudder each time a ridge or bump is hit. 2B tries to thrust her hips downward, eager to feel the whole thing, but with her lower body tangled up in countless tendrils makes movement to any degree near impossible. Though bound to his pace, it isn’t long until waht 2B assumes to be 9S’ hips collides with hers. Now fully inside her, he lies still for a moment to give her time to adjust to his size.

Just the textures idle, with the exception of the occasional lewd twitch, is enough to make 2B squirm with delight. The tendrils relax around her to give her the ability to move while they massage around her shoulders and support her back at an angle. Just when she feels adjusted to the incredible sensations of 9S inside her, he begins to pull out. Again there’s a warm emptiness in his wake in sharp contrast to his practically frigid cock. She swears he’s doing this on purpose, it isn’t like he’s going to break her. If her breath wasn’t catching in her throat every time the ridges and bulges scrape against her walls, she would laugh at the reversal of roles.

As soon as only the tip lingers inside, 9S rams himself back inside. 2B throws her head back and howls with the might of beasts, grasping at anything her hands can reach just to keep herself grounded. One hand grips 9S’ thin bony arm, the other claws at the dirt for purchase. Rocks and plants scrape against her back each time 9S thrusts into her. It isn’t long before she’s reduced to an incoherent mess, desperately trying to form words, or simple thoughts to express how the newborn god makes her feel.

She’s overwhelmed by sensations all over he body, the unbearable heat coming from her own core contrasted by the cold of 9S’ pulsating alien body alone makes her head spin, but the most delicious numbness comes from inside her. 9S’ ribbed cock takes her heat with it with each thrust, only to dive back in to collect more before she can even register it’s gone. 2B can only just feel below her waist, but what she can feel is simply rapturous.

Then, all of the sudden, that numbness explodes into a tight coiling pressure in her stomach. Her howls turn to screams and roars, bellowing like one of the countless beasts they’ve slaughtered together. Her body coils tighter and tighter and tighter, until her roars turn to soundless cries as her entire body shakes and pulses.

And like a taut string pulled to its limits, she snaps. Her vision fades to white, air caught in her throat and her heart beating so fast she’s sure it must have stopped. She shakes beneath 9S who still rolls into her at a feverish pace. The way he twitches inside her must mean he’s nearly done as well.

Sure enough, the oppressive heat in her core is snuffed by a rush of cold fluids spurting from him. An unending flow of eldritch seed fills her to the point where it spills out, dripping down her thighs and coating 9S’ lower body as well. The sensation of being filled from her earlier meal and now creates a hazy sense of contentment, as if she had just finished a feast. Another rush of thick white fluids escape as 9S pulls out of her and lifts her up into a sitting position. She takes huge gulps of air, dimly registering the trail of white trickling down the grass from between her legs. Two of her fingers reach down and take a small sample of the substance. Its consistency isn’t unlike paleblood itself, but a bit more viscous. Slimy even.

It tastes just as sweet, however.

As she takes another bit into her mouth, 9S appears beside her, his human projection this time. 2B leans into his touch, studying his flushed features. All so human yet at the same time inhumanly perfect. It’s strange to her, to see color and health in his face as opposed to fear and sickness. As she stares into the infinite depths of his blue eyes, the beasts quiet. Everything quiets.

Only the sounds of his infant cosmic mind reaching out to hers lull her to sleep as the sun peaks over the old cursed town.


End file.
